cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command
Command & Conquer: Generals 2 is an upcoming real-time strategy game in the Command & Conquer series under development by BioWare, announced during the 2011 Spike TV Video Game Awards, as a sequel to the 2003 Command & Conquer: Generals. It will utilize the Frostbite 2 engine, which will bring the most advanced graphics seen in C&C games so far. This also means that the game will not be compatible with Windows XP due to the engine's lack of support for DirectX 9, which was the case with Battlefield 3 and Need for Speed: The Run. Mods will not be supported either, due to the engine's complexity. Development Victory Games was founded in late 2010, but wasn't introduced until February, 2011. EA_CIRE, the C&C community manager, has been posting bracket games, polls and created a special space on the official Command & Conquer forums that enabled visitors to suggest their ideas for the next C&C game. In November 2011, rumours have surfaced that Victory Games had been placed under BioWare's supervision, and a screenshot leaked, showing a destroyed GLA Technical with its driver in the air. Speculations arose, especially when EA registered new Internet domains on December 2nd, 2011, mainly using the keywords "Generals" and "Alliances". Around that time, a three-second footage video of the new game was featured in the trailer for Spike TV Video Game Awards 2011, which mentioned a new RTS game under development at a BioWare studio. On December 10th, during the mentioned event, a full 30-second trailer was released, confirming the title of Command & Conquer: Generals 2 and showing two of three sides - the European Union and the Global Liberation Army. Victory Games was confirmed to be a part of the BioWare brand, and was named BioWare Victory. Plot In the near future, world leaders are mere seconds from signing a global treaty and bringing an end to war as we know it when a devastating terrorist attack rips through the peace conference, killing all in attendance. In a world left with no politicians, diplomats, or activists, only the Generals remain to put an end to global terrorism once and for all as the Global Liberation Army Strikes back. Features All-out War – Take control of three unique factions, competing for resources, building up your base of operation, and leading massive batteries of tanks, soldiers, and aircraft into battle. Uncanny Sense of Realism – Frostbite 2 technology allows for visceral, visually stunning conflict at an epic scale. Incredibly detailed units and environments, dynamic physics, and exhilarating visual effects bring the battle to life in ways never before seen. This is the closest thing to real war without the consequences. New Ways to Dominate or Ally with your Friends – Go beyond classic deathmatch with a selection of new multiplayer game modes, designed with both cooperative and competitive play in mind. Thrilling Campaign – Command the war on terror in an electrifying single-player campaign. Experience the dramatic story from multiple perspectives—from heroic General to crazed terrorist—while engaging the enemy in pulse-pounding tactical combat. Ever-evolving Experience – Enhance your game with an expanding array of downloadable content. From maps and units to factions, campaigns, and more, the fight against terrorism is deeper than ever. Trivia *In an interview for Community Battlecast Primetime, Aaron Kaufman, the former C&C community manager, has revealed that, while he was still at EA from 2004 to 2010, the development team always made projects that were internally known as Generals 2, but never made it to a more serious development phase. Gallery Gens2_earliest_pic.jpg|Screenshot leaked in November 2011 Day One Screen 3.jpg|Alpha footage cnc-bkg-metallic.jpg|Alpha footage GLA units1.jpg|GLA unit Generals2 gla quad.png|GLA unit Videos thumb|150px|Teaser Trailer from December 10th, 2011 thumb|150px|Second trailer from April 2nd, 2012 External links Official website Official Facebook page Official Twitter References Category:Generals universe games